Generally, when an incision is sutured after a surgical operation, the incision is stitched and tied using a medical thread (monofilament suture) and finished by forming a knot to prevent skin from opening.
Accordingly, when a surgical area or wound area is sutured or fixed, there are disadvantages of requiring a long time to tie a thread several times and, especially, distinct scars being left by the thread and knot at the sutured area.
To improve this, in the registered utility No. 0320005, a medical thread was disclosed in which cogs in a hook shape are formed to be inclined in one direction, in both directions in which the cogs face each other, or in a zigzag direction, or are formed in a saw tooth shape on a surface of the thread for suturing which has good tensile strength such as nylon or prolene such that when the thread is inserted under skin, the fixing characteristic is maintained even without tying the inserted thread due to a cog structure.
A medical thread having such cogs may have various shapes illustrated in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, and 1D may be used for medical practices such as suturing a split wound during an operation, pulling up muscles, forming collagen, pulling up organs, or the like, and provide a help to simplify a complex suture and decrease operation time because the thread does not slide or is not pulled out and maintains a pulling force even when the thread is pulled in a direction at which cogs protrude.
In addition, the suture may be easily and conveniently completed by only simply cutting the thread which comes out of skin, tissue, or muscles.
Accordingly, since a knot is not needed with a medical thread having such cogs, the medical thread is useful for an endoscopic operation. In addition, when the medical thread is used for suturing after being soaked in a specific medicated liquid, it becomes possible for the medical thread to deliver the medication as the medication remaining between the cogs gradually permeates, and furthermore, since the medical thread may also grip and lift up the substances causing artery hardening, the medical thread may also be applied for removing a blood clot without needing to cut a blood vessel.
However, when such cogs are formed in a suture thread, since the cogs are formed nowadays by manually making cuts on an external surface of the suture thread using a user's knife, productivity is very low, quality is also low, and thus there is a disadvantage in that efficiency is very low.
That is, since the suture thread is very thin, working is cumbersome because a user must work with a magnifying glass to manually cut the suture thread, and thus there is a disadvantage in that productivity is extremely decreased.